siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Klangkammern
「１」　SO THE WORLD MIGHT BE MENDED (VIDEO GAME MUSIC) 「２」　IF YOU AREN'T REMEMBERED, THEN YOU NEVER EXISTED 「３」　ΚΙΝΗΜΑΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΑ (MOTION PICTURE) 「４」　ΑΝΘΟΛΟΓΙΑ (FLOWERS AND PLANTS) 「５」　ΓΕΩΜΕΤΡΙΑ (GEOMETRY) 「６」　ΓΕΩΕΠΙΣΤΗΜΕΣ (EARTH SCIENCES) 「７」　ΜΥΘΟΛΟΓΙΑ (MYTHOLOGY) ⁂ ‡ SO THE WORLD MIGHT BE MENDED ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS FROM MY FAVOURITE VIDEOGAMES 「BORDERLANDS」 Music by Sascha Dikiciyan, Jesper Kyd, Tim Larkin, Raison Varner, Cris Velasco, 2009 Welcome to Fyrestone Enter Skag Gully The Junkyard Vista The Old New Haven Exploring the Mine 「BORDERLANDS 2」 Music by Sascha Dikiciyan, Jesper Kyd, Cris Velasco, 2012 Frostburn Canyon Moxxi's Bar Caustic Caverns Wildlife Exploitation Preserve 「CAVE STORY」 Music by Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya, 2004 Mischievous Robot Meltdown 2 Scorching Back Moonsong Balcony 「DARK　SOULS」 Music by Motoi Sakuraba, 2011 Character Creation Pinwheel Four Kings Seath the Scaleless Gwyn, Lord of Cinder Artorias the Abysswalker 「DEMON'S SOULS」 Music by Shunsuke Kida, 2009 Character Creation Phalanx Fool's Idol Maneater Flamelurker One Who Craves Souls 「DIE FUGGER II」 Music by Theo Hoffmann, Matthias Kriesell, Lars Martensen & Alexander Röder, 1996 SongJ SongI Song4 「FRESHLY-PICKED: TINGLE'S ROSY RUPEELAND」 Music by Masanori Adachi, 2006 Deku Temple Deku Tree Icy Plains Auros Ruins 「GOLDEN SUN 1 & 2」 Music by Motoi Sakuraba, 2001/2003 Venus Lighthouse Lemuria Air's Rock Aqua Rock Madra Catacombs Ankohl Ruins Sol Sanctum 「HOLIDAY ISLAND」 Music by Andreas Wehrhahn & Björn Teubner, 1996 Anotrian Floatin' Ukanchi 「HOTEL DUSK: Room 215」 Music by Satoshi Okubo, 2007 Play It Again Violet Sky Sunset Men Straight Chaser Rainy Night 「LAST WINDOW: SECRET OF CAPE WEST」 Music by Satoshi Okubo, 2010 Misty Time Deepening Distrust Streets Have Memory 「MACHINARIUM」 Music by Tomáš Dvořák, 2009 Mr. Handagote The Furnace 「MIRROR'S EDGE」 Music by Solar Fields (Magnus Birgersson), 2008 Introduction Boat (Chase) Kate (Puzzle) Shard 「PERSONA　3」 Music by Shōji Meguro, 2006 tartarus_0d02 (Arqa Block) After the Battle 「POKÉMON EMERALD」 Music by Gō Ichinose, Morikazu Aoki, Junichi Masuda, 2004 Route 119 Route 120 Chimney Mountain Rustboro City Dive Ancient Braille Cave Battle! Regirock, Registeel, Regice Route 104 「POKÉMON HEARTGOLD & SOULSILVER」 Music by Gō Ichinose, Shota Kageyama, Hitomi Satō, Junichi Masuda, Takuto Kitsuda, 2009 Friendly Shop Ice Cave Routes 26 & 27 Sinjoh Ruins 「REALMS OF　THE HAUNTING」 Music by Chris Adams, 1996 In the House Arqua & Raquia 「RESIDENT EVIL　４」 Music by Misao Senbongi & Shusaku Uchiyama, 2005 Serenity Infiltration 「SECRET OF EVERMORE」 Music by Jeremy Soule, 1995 Introduction & Credits Greek Temple I (Collosia, Chamber 1) Greek Temple II (Collosia, Chamber 2) White Castle Town (Ivor Tower, Town) Dark Castle (Ebon Keep, Castle) White Castle (Ivor Tower, Castle) Dog Maze 「SECRET OF MANA」 Music by Hiroki Kikuta, 1993 Into the Thick of It The Wind Never Ceases A Bell Is Tolling 「SILENT HILL 2」 Music by Akira Yamaoka, 2001 Theme of Laura A World of Madness Alone in the Town Love Psalm The Reverse Will Laura Plays the Piano Terror in the Depths of the Fog 「SINE MORA」 Music by Akira Yamaoka, 2012 Moneta Point-C (Kolobok) Bokumono-A (Acridoidea) Bokumono-C (Bokumono Ace) Imperial Airborg Factory-B (Tsuchigomo) Cardinal Canyon-A Tira-A (Charybdis) 「SKIES OF ARCADIA」 Music by Yutaka Minobe and Takayuki Maeda, 2000 Air Pirate Secret Base Ancient Temple Dungeon Dungeon Cave Uninhabited Island Delphinus (Nasrad, Ixa'taka, Valua, Yafutoma, Ice Continent, Temple Island) Ice Dungeon Bombardment 2 The Dark Rift 「SPYRO 3 YEAR OF THE DRAGON」 Music by Stewart Copeland Sunrise Spring Icy Peak 「SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE」 Music by Kōji Kondō and Shinobu Tanaka, 2002 Delfino Plaza Ricco Harbor Noki Bay 「THE ELDER SCROLLS IV: OBLIVION」 Music by Jeremy Soule, 2006 Harvest Dawn Alls Well Ancient Sorrow Sunrise of Flutes Dusk at the Market 「THE LEGEND OF　ZELDA: LINK'S AWAKENING」 Music by Kazumi Totaka, Minako Hamano, Kozue Ishikawa, 1993 Select File Sword Search Overworld Face Shrine Eagle Tower 「THE LEGEND OF　ZELDA: ORACLE OF AGES & SEASONS」 Music by Minako Adachi & KYOPI, 2001 Mermaid's Cave Outside Ancient Tomb Skull Pirates Syrup the Witch Song of Storms Tarm Ruins Snake's Remains 「WIPEOUT HD」 Various composers, 2008 KRAFTWERK Aerodynamik BOOKA SHADE Steady Rush MASON Exceeder (Special Mix) M.I.S.T. Smart Systems ⁂ ‡ IF YOU AREN'T REMEMBERED, THEN YOU NEVER EXISTED ‡ TRACKS FROM MY FAVOURITE WORKS OF ANIMATION 「ANGEL'S EGG」 Music by Yoshihiro Kanno 「管野由弘」, 1985 Prelude Memory of Water Beyond the Window Accumulation of Time 「ASTERIX AND CLEOPATRA」 Music by Gérard Calvi, 1968 Title Theme Danse des Pyramides 「ASTERIX AND OBELIX: THE TWELVE TASKS OF ASTERIX」 Music by Gérard Calvi, 1976 Thème Principal L'Île du Plaisir Obélix Samba 「CAPTAIN TSUBASA」 Music by Tobisawa Hiromoto 「飛澤宏元」, 1983-86 「CAT'S EYE」 Music by Kazuo Ôtani 「大谷和夫」, 1983/84 M-5 (Anime Music Capsule) M-8 Walking Lightly M-29 M-35 M-7 (AMC, Disk 2) M-20 Special Lady 「CHIBI MARUKO CHAN」 Music by Nobuyuki Nakamura 「中村暢之」 「DETECTIVE CONAN」 Music by Katsuo Ono 「大野克夫」 Deduction (Suiri) Early Afternoon Angels (Hirusagari no Tenshitachi) Interrogation (Jinmon) Jet Black Murderous Intent (Shikkoku no Satsui) Night Search (Yoru no Tansaku) Shinichi's Great Deduction (Shin'ichi no Meisuiri) The Facts (Tenmatsu) The Trick to Deciphering the Code (Angou Torikku no Kaidoku) LUPIN III: MINE FUJIKO TO IU ONNA Music by Naruyoshi Kikuchi 「菊地成孔」 and NIKIIE Shourei I-Sakuran Hypnotic Beat Elegy 1 Duty Friend 「NOIR」 Music by Yuki Kajiura 「梶浦由記」 and Akino Arai 「新居昭乃」, 2001 Zero Hour Kirei na Kanjou Black is Black Black Society 「SAILOR MOON」 Music by Takanori Arisawa 「有泽孝纪」, 1992-1997 Moon Tiara Action Sai Rai (Second Coming) Sailor Saturn The Pretty Soldiers' Big War! Holy Grail Shi no Tsuki, Soukougeki Hotaru's Prediction Heiwa Darekaga Nerawareteiru 「SERIAL EXPERIMENTS LAIN」 Akira Takemoto 「竹本晃」 & Reichi Nakaido 「仲井戸麗市」, 1998 Duvet (Opening by Bôa) LPR 309 (Smile Back Version) LPR 309 (Be Funny To... Version) speEd Working Man's Theme Black Suit 4 (Kurofuku 4) Solitude 2 (Hitori Bocchi 2) Deus Theme (Deiusu no Teema)1 Puppet (Ningyou) Enormous Lain (Kyodai Rein) Adult Site (Adaruto Saito)2 MJ-XX Purototaipu B Purototaipu I Purototaipu J 「SPIRITED AWAY」 Music by Joe Hisaishi 「藤澤守」, 2001 One Summer's Day A Road to Somewhere Dragon Boy The Sixth Station The House at Swamp Bottom Always With Me ⁂ ‡ ΚΙΝΗΜΑΤΟΓΡΑΦΙΑ ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS FROM MY FAVOURITE LIVE ACTION FILMS AND TV SERIES 「ASCENSEUR POUR L'ÉCHAFAUD」 Directed by Louis Malle, 1958 Music by Miles Davis Dîner au Motel Au Bar du Petit Bac Générique Julien dans l'Ascenseur 「CHOCOLAT」 Directed by Lasse Hallström, 2000 Music by Rachel Portman Minor Swing (originally by Django Reinhardt) Party Preparations Ashes to the Wind/Roux Returns 「DAS SCHLOß IM SPINNWEBWALD/KUMONOSU-JŌ」 Directed by Akira Kurosawa, 1957 Music by Masaru Satō 「佐藤勝」 Old Woman of the Straw Hut Prisoner of Delusion 「GESPENSTER」 Directed by Christian Petzold, 2005 JOHANN SEBASTIAN BACH Bäche von gesalz'nen Zähren JOHANN SEBASTIAN BACH Ich hatte viel Bekümmernis TOM ZÉ Mãe (mãe solteira) 「THE LORD OF THE RINGS」 Directed by Peter Jackson, 2001-2003 Music by Howard Shore 「MESHES OF THE AFTERNOON」 Directed by Maya Deren and Alexander Hammid, 1943 Music subsequently added in 1958 by Teiji Ito 「伊藤貞司」 Meshes of the Afternoon 「MULHOLLAND DRIVE」 Directed by David Lynch, 2001 Music by Angelo Badalamenti Jitterbug Silencio Diner Love Theme ⁂ ‡ ΑΝΘΟΛΟΓΙΑ ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS CONCERNED WITH THE REALM OF FLOWERS AND PLANTS AIR Cherry Blossom Girl AUTECHRE Fleure THE BLOOD BROTHERS Feed Me to the Forest EINSTÜRZENDE NEUBAUTEN Blume (French Version) GOLDFRAPP Hairy Trees GRANT GREEN Jean de Fleur (alt. version) KENNY DORHAM Lotus Blossom KIM CASCONE cathodeFlower MOODYMAN Silence in the Secret Garden PARA ONE Water Lilies ROBERT SCHUMANN Waldszenen, Op. 82 RYŪICHI SAKAMOTO A Flower Is Not A Flower RYŪICHI SAKAMOTO The Garden of Poppies THESE NEW PURITANS Field of Reeds UNDER BYEN Plantage UUSITALO Korpikansa UUSITALO Nokkonen Päiväunilla WOLFGANG VOIGT Der Wald ⁂ ‡ ΓΕΩΜΕΤΡΙΑ ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS RELATED TO GEOMETRY ANDERS ILAR Radius AUTECHRE Parhelic Triangle AUTOPOIESES & PETER FEY 5m³ circles BASIC CHANNEL Octaedre BOARDS OF CANADA A is to B as B is to C FEVER RAY Triangle Walks JOANNA NEWSOM Sawdust & Diamonds KIM CASCONE Polygon Witch LEO BROUWER La Espiral Eterna MADLIB Pyramids (Change) MARGARET DYGAS Invisible Circles Ø Ilta RADIOHEAD Pyramid Song TŌRU TAKEMITSU ◯(クル)と△(三角)の歌 (Maru To Sankaku No Uta) ⁂ ‡ ΓΕΩΕΠΙΣΤΗΜΕΣ ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS RELATED TO EARTH SCIENCES (MINERALOGY, GEOCHEMISTRY) BYETONE Opal ITAL TEK Topaz MARCEL DETTMANN Argon MARCEL DETTMANN Silex MLADA FRONTA Mn 54,94 REDHEAD Continental Drift SELTENE ERDEN Bayan Obo SIOBHÁN DONAGHY Iodine VLADISLAV DELAY Pietola YŌKO KANNO Chikyuu Kyoumei (Resonance of the Earth) ⁂ ‡ ΜΥΘΟΛΟΓΙΑ ‡ A SELECTION OF TRACKS RELATED TO MYTHOLOGY AND ANCIENT CULTURE Ø (MIKA VAINIO) Medusa AKIRA YAMAOKA Charybdis ANDRÉ BOUCOURECHLIEV Ulysse AUTECHRE IO BATTLES Atlas THE BILL DIXON ORCHESTRA Metamorphosis BJÖRK Pluto BLOC PARTY Ares BLOC PARTY Trojan Horse BROADCAST Echo's Answer CLAUDE DÉBUSSY Syrinx THE CLIENTELE Ariadne Sleeping DAPHNE ORAM Pulse Persephone DEMDIKE STARE Eurydice DEMDIKE STARE In the Wake of Chronos DEMDIKE STARE Mnemosyne DUKE OF IRON Calypso Invasion EMERALDS Nereus (Spirits Over the Lake) ERIK SATIE Le Piège de Méduse GEORGE ROCHBERG Theseus, I Heard the Deluge of Your Voice IANNIS XENAKIS Medea IANNIS XENAKIS Pléiades II Claviers JOANNA NEWSOM Cassiopeia JOHN ABERCROMBIE Banshee JOHN ZORN Chimeras KANGDING RAY Sparte KING HORROR Loch Ness Monster THE MARS VOLTA Ouroborous MILES DAVIS Pharaoh's Dance NHK Hydra PAN SONIC Hades THE PYRAMIDS Queen of the Spirits RIVAL CONSOLES IO SUN RA Circe TAKEHITO SHIMAZU Kassiopeia TEIJI ITO Axis Mundi THESE NEW PURITANS Orion THOMAS FEHLMANN Rotenfaden VOICES FROM THE LAKE Circe WOLFGANG RIHM Kolchis YUKI KAJIURA Daphne 1 This has been my cellphone tone since 2006, I believe.↩ 2 Reminiscent of Cabaret Voltaire's The Conversation, specifically Project80.↩